


Los monstruos son raros

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Underfell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: Papyrus te ha invitado al cine. Es un monstruo algo extraño pero aceptas, por qué no.





	

Sans te da un golpe en la nuca cuando tardas en responder. El impacto hace a tus dientes chocar entre sí y queda resonando en tus oídos con un largo pitido. Cuando Sans vuelve a hablarte no estás del todo seguro de si ha desaparecido o sólo se ha vuelto ruido de fondo.

-No es una pregunta difícil –dice el pequeño esqueleto y no sabes cómo es posible, pero él está haciendo un gesto de desagrado con su rostro sin músculos-. “No, no volveré a acercarme a Papyrus.” “Sí, mantendré mi distancia.” “Me buscaré otro instituto para aprender cocina y me olvidaré de que alguna vez lo conocí.” Hubiera aceptado cualquiera de esas respuestas y todos estaríamos más contentos. No creo que esté pidiendo demasiado aquí.

No puedes evitar dirigirle una mirada de rencor. Has sido llevado ahí por medio de engaños, creyendo que sería Papyrus invitándote al cine, y esperaste incluso cuando el lugar, frente a un terreno baldío, rodeado de edificios abandonados, te pareció de lo más extraño, sólo para ser recibido por el monstruo que sabías era su hermano, tu alma enclaustrada por su magia y arrojado contra una silla. No tenías ninguna atadura encima y tampoco hacía falta, porque mientras el corazón en tu pecho siguiera brillando con un tono azul tú no podías mover ni siquiera tus dedos. Todavía podías hablar y la sensibilidad seguía intacta, ¿pero de qué te iba a servir nada de eso frente a alguien que sin duda estaba loco?

Incluso dentro de tu creciente furia, un ligero revoltijo en tus entrañas llama tu atención. Tú sabías que había algo entre esos dos. Los hermanos no solían mirarse de aquella manera lenta y cuidadosa durante la cena, como si quisieran aprovechar cada segundo en los que creían tú no te dabas cuenta. Pero lo hacías, desde luego, y te dijiste que a lo mejor era algo propio de los monstruos, que sólo porque tus ojos lo veían de una determinada manera no quería decir que para ellos tuviera que tener el mismo significado. Papyrus de por sí era raro, gritando en lugar de hablar la mayor parte del tiempo y estudiándose cientos de recetas en una noche sólo porque el profesor hizo una broma al respecto, de modo que todos se pasaran el resto de la clase probando cada uno de sus platos. ¿Qué daño hacía agregar una particularidad más a la lista?

Ahora quieres mandar al diablo esas ideas comprensivas. Abres la boca para expresarle a ese enano sudoroso cada sílaba de tu indignación, cuando la sensación de un hueso puntiagudo te da debajo del mentón, presionando un punto que ya supones no te gustará nada que fuera perforado, y las palabras se evaporan antes de abandonar tu boca. Te estremeces cuando un poco de tu sangre se desliza por su piel, humedeciendo el cuello de tu ropa.

-No tienes que hacer esto más difícil de lo que es, amigo –dice Sans y por su tono casi parecía que fueran dos amigos hablando casualmente en la barra de un bar. El brillo rojo de su arma todavía estaba ahí, más allá de tu mejilla-. Deja a mi hermano en paz y tú puedes marcharte tranquilamente a hacer lo que sea que ustedes los humanos hacen cuando no intentan robarse al jefe. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Suena a un buen trato?

Todavía no consigues decir nada cuando la puerta del garaje abrió de golpe, impulsada por la bota del otro único esqueleto que conocías. Papyrus se sujetó del marco y adelantó el cuerpo, entrecerrando las cuencas para ver en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Sans! –exclamó al identificarlo, adelantándose-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Libera a ese humano de inmediato!

-Oh, vamos, jefe –dijo Sans, deshaciendo el hueso pero no la magia azul-. Justo estábamos a punto de llegar a algo.

-No pienso repetirlo, Sans –Papyrus se yergue como la cuasi torre que es, la oscuridad detrás de sus cuencas haciéndolo ver todavía más intimidante-. Termina con este estúpido juego de una vez.

-¿Estúpido juego, eh? –dijo Sans y ves el brillo dorado de su colmillo en una sonrisa desagradable-. ¿Es así como lo llamas? ¿Por qué tan molesto, jefe? ¿Te arruiné tus planes de ir a follarte a otro mientras no miraba? 

Sans apenas saca su mano del bolsillo y de pronto estás rodeado por un montón de cráneos de un animal desconocido, pupilas blancas apuntándote como láseres dispuesto a preceder una bala. Hay un sonido raro en el aire mientras sus hocicos parecen rellenarse con energía roja. El corazón parece a punto de estallarte en el pecho cuando te das cuenta de que incluso Papyrus ha dado un paso atrás, como si no se esperaba que su hermano llegara a tanto.

-Es un humano, Pap. No vale la pena tomarte tantas molestias. Aquí su determinación no va a servirle de nada, de modo que sólo será cuestión de acabarlo y podremos olvidarnos de todo el asunto. Será la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Papyrus se adelanta con cuidado, paso a paso, pero no parece que Sans tenga la menor intención de hacer nada en directa respuesta frente a él. El alto esqueleto le pone las manos en los hombros y su voz es tan suave que casi te parece increíble que salga de él.

-Sans, por favor, ya basta… Ya es suficiente. Sabes que no voy a irme a ningún lado.

-No trates de suavizarme –espeta Sans, liberándose con un movimiento brusco-. Sé que no puedes esperar al momento de irte. ¿Crees acaso que no lo noto? No pretendas tomarme por idiota.

La mano de Papyrus de pronto se cerró sobre el cuello de su hermano y lo elevó hasta su altura. Las zapatillas de Sans se mueven en el aire pero, te pasmas al descubrirlo, sus manos meramente se apoyan en los brazos de su hermano, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo de liberarse. Los cráneos que flotaban por sobre tu cabeza se desvanecen casi de inmediato.

-¿Debo recordarte acaso lo que eres? ¿Nada más que una cucaracha a la que mantengo por bondad? –dice Papyrus, su voz en ese mismo tono tranquilo de antes pero su voz transmitiendo tal frialdad que no puedes creer que se trate del mismo monstruo expresivo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En qué problema te habían metido esos monstruos?-. Te arrancaré esa cabeza hueca tuya y se la daré de comer a los Gaster si no haces inmediatamente lo que se te ordena. No te sugiero hacerme enfadar, perro sucio.

Ni bien finalizó su frase, Papyrus abrió la mano y dejó a su hermano caer al suelo, el cual se quedó a cuatro, tosiendo y luchando por recuperar el aire. 

-Pa… -gime Sans, estirando su mano para alcanzar la pernera de Papyrus y éste se la sacó de encima.

-Déjalo ir, ahora –remarcó el esqueleto. 

Un segundo más tarde sientes que el control de tu cuerpo vuelve a ti, tu alma de nuevo invisible para tus ojos. Al levantarte sientes el golpe en tu cabeza palpitar con fuerza, haciéndote sentir mareado e inseguro sobre tus pies. Papyrus se ha movido para ponerse a tu lado y te sostiene, guiándote hacia la salida. Dejan detrás de ellos al monstruo todavía arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Papyrus.

No puedes quitarte de la cabeza la escena que acabas de presenciar. Por una parte quieres apartarlo de ti, pero por el otro el sujeto te ha salvado y no tienes idea de a qué lado inclinarte más. Por ahora te contentas con saber que por lo menos todo se ha acabado.

Le murmuras acerca de lo sucedido y el dolor que todavía estaba presente. Agregas que su hermano es un maldito demente. ¿Había hecho algo así antes?

Papyrus hace un sonido de clara afirmación. Ahora sí te alejas de sus manos, tu estómago revolviéndose, y le lanzas una mirada de desprecio. Le reclamas, entre dientes apretados, que por qué ha permitido que llegara a tanto. En qué estaba pensando. ¿Qué creía que pasaría si no llegaba a encontrarlos a tiempo?

-Los habría encontrado –remarca Papyrus y frunce el ceño, casi ofendido, como si la sugerencia de que no pudiera hacerlo fuera el problema-. Créeme, Sans no podría ir a ningún lado sin que me enterara.

Estás a punto de preguntar de qué está hablando cuando entonces se te ocurre.... Papyrus pudo haberlo detenido todo antes, probablemente evitar que pasara en primer lugar, pero no lo había hecho. Si encima dejó que pasara más que una sola vez, eso sólo dejaba lugar a una conclusión.

Le gustaban esas escenas. Sí, no podía ser otra cosa. Por la razón que fuera, a ese monstruo le gustaba cuando su hermano perdía la cordura y podía entrar como héroe a robar la escena. Te da asco. Se lo dices. Le escupes que no quieres volver a verlos a ninguno de los dos en lo que te resta de vida y ya van a tener noticias de la policía. Este ya no era el subsuelo, adonde tenían sus propias leyes y manera de hacer las cosas, sino la superficie y si no podían dejar de comportarse como monstruos, mejor hubiera sido que se quedaran ahí abajo.

-Entiendo que estés molesto –dice Papyrus-, pero, te lo pido como amigo, no hagas eso. Puedo curarte si lo deseas.

¿Curarle? ¡No quería ni siquiera tenerlo cerca! ¡Se podía meter su dichosa magia por ya sabía dónde! Niegas con la cabeza, comenzando a alejarte por la calle. Monstruos, no eran nada más que monstruos. Asquerosos, rastreros, egoístas, brutos, locos…

De pronto varios huesos parecidos a los que tenía Sans en su mano te atraviesan el cuerpo desde el suelo. Tienes un segundo de absoluta incredulidad y confusión en que intentas respirar y te sientes ahogar en tu propia sangre, el sabor convirtiéndose en un aroma opresivo en tu nariz. Uno de los huesos acaba de alargarse hasta atravesarte la cabeza y ya no piensas en nada.

\--

Papyrus cierra su puño, retrayendo cada uno de sus ataques cuando el alma humana por fin se desvanece. El cuerpo de su compañero se desploma contra el suelo. Se acerca, lo toma de un tobillo y lo arrastra hacia un espacio entre los edificios. La sangre es desagradable, exudando desde cada orificio en abundancia a cada paso, haciéndote extrañar los días en que sólo bastaba mover un poco de nieve o tierra para perder de vista el polvo dejado como único rastro. Luego era como si esos monstruos nunca hubieran existido, nadie hacía un escándalo por ellos. Eran tiempos sencillos.

Pero ahora las reglas eran distintas. La gente se movía por este tipo de cosas, lo veía en la televisión todo el tiempo. Tendría que ocuparse de que el cuerpo no fuera encontrado. Un rayo especialmente potente de su propio Gaster Blaster lo reduce a un montón negro, en lugar de la ceniza que esperaba. El olor ahora era imposible de soportar y decide que con eso tendrá que ser suficiente. Que las autoridades se divirtieran tratando de saber lo que había pasado… asumiendo que para entonces no se lo comía algún animal perdido. De todos modos, ya no era su asunto.

Cuando volvió al edificio adonde todavía sentía la presencia de Sans, su hermano estaba sentado a la silla y se puso de pie al verle. Sus cuencas parecían ocuparle casi todo el rostro. Papyrus se adelantó a grandes zancadas y volvió a levantarlo del cuello, derribando a la silla en el proceso de llevar a Sans contra la pared. El cráneo del pequeño monstruo rebotó contra la superficie antes de que Papyrus le agarrara la nuca, su lengua penetrando en el espacio entre los dientes de la perpetua sonrisa de su hermano. De inmediato Sans le rodeaba con sus brazos, con sus piernas, dejándose ahogar por el beso. Papyrus le tocó entre las piernas y descubrió que el principio de energía concentrado desde el primer ahorcamiento todavía estaba ahí, levantando el frente de sus pantalones generalmente planos.

-Amor… -suspiró Sans, frotándose contra su mano exploradora-. Tu nivel…

No pudo continuar, expresando en cambio un gemido de dolor y placer cuando Papyrus le clavó la punta afilada de sus dedos en el frente de su pelvis cada vez más caliente.

-Siempre tengo que ser yo el que limpie tus desastres –gruñó Papyrus, apenas separando sus dientes-. Nunca sabes cómo controlarte -Acabó de sacarle los pantalones a Sans y los lanzó a un lado-. Nunca dejaste que me acercara a nadie más, ni siquiera ahí abajo y cuando yo podía defenderme perfectamente. Eres patético.

-Jefe…

-Calla –ordenó Papyrus, llevándolo de golpe hacia abajo, enterrando su erección en su entrada a medias formada. Sans gritó y arqueó la espalda, pero Papyrus sólo continuó moviendo sus caderas-. Un perro no debería actuar fuera de las órdenes de su Amo. ¿Necesito enseñarte disciplina de nuevo, animal?

-¡S-s-sí! ¡Lo siento, señor!

-No, claro que no –Papyrus hacía chocar sus huesos, marcando los ajenos, apretándolos tan fuerte como si pretendiera doblarlos-. Nunca lo sientes. Si lo hicieras no seguirías haciendo estos estúpidos espectáculos cada vez que quieres atención.

Sans ya estaba más allá de la capacidad de hablar, su voz agitándose de arriba abajo sin ninguna armonía, hasta que finalmente liberó el nombre de su hermano junto a su orgasmo y se convirtió en una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de este. Papyrus todavía no estaba satisfecho. Por lo general no lo estaba para cuando Sans alcanzaba su primer orgasmo, lo que sólo era de esperar considerando sus respectivos niveles de energía. Lo acostó contra el suelo y le mantuvo las caderas en alto para seguir embistiendo. En poco tiempo Sans volvía a agitarse, frotándose contra él, susurrando palabras incoherentes contra el suelo polvoriento hasta que un segundo orgasmo lo azotó, dejándolo tembloroso y sobrestimulado porque Papyrus todavía seguía.

-Este será el principio de tu lección, perro. ¿Querías que me concentrara en ti? Entonces eso será precisamente lo que haré hasta que ya no recuerdes ni tu nombre.


End file.
